Lucky Charms
by keykeeper11
Summary: Lily Evans has the unfortunate task of tutoring James Potter. He claims she's his 'Lucky Charms' but will Lily agree in the end? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Yes, another story that I _don't_ (sadly enough) own.

Yes, another One-shot, too. I'm starting on a chapter story called: "J_ust A Decent Snog_" - but I want to make sure I have quite a few pages written before I post it. So yeah.

_**Lucky Charms –** A One-shot:_

_They're magically delicious!_

----- 

"Oh, so the spell goes like _this_?" James Potter thrust his light brown wand in all directions, and eventually the stick of wood flew out of his head and nearly missed the sixth year prefect, Lily Evans' head.

"You're doing it on purpose and it's not FUNNY!" She shouted, smacking him upside the head with a powerful blow of her tiny hand. Green eyes glistening with annoyance, Lily took his wand and stuffed it in her cloak pocket.

"Aw, c'mon, Evans! You know I'm just kidding!" James whined, tugging desperately on her hand.

"Get away from me, Potter!" Lily cried, vexedly smacking his hands away. "When I agreed to tutor Charms students, I didn't know you would be one of them!"

James just shrugged innocently and grinned.

"You need to actually try! Luck doesn't have anything to do with Charms!" She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. James sighed, his favorite past-time was staring at Lily's 34 B cup bosoms. "Now, for the _last time_, Potter: it's swish, flick,_ then_ cross over!"

"You know, Evans," He purred, slowly making his way closer to the stunning red head. "You'll always be _my_ lucky charm! In fact, your red hair and green eyes _are_ my lucky charms!"

Lily snorted in disbelief. "Lucky Charms is a brand of muggle cereal – and stop trying to seduce me!"

Maliciously pulling James' wand out of her pocket, Lily thrust it towards him and scowled.

"Ready? Follow my lead..." The prefect elegantly made a quick swish of her unicorn hair wand, and then slowly brought it down to a flick. Then, she snapped her wrist so that the wand criss-crossed the air. "_Lamento_,"

A sloshing sound could be heard, like that of a goldfish jumping out of its fish bowl, and suddenly, Lily's empty bottle of ink that had been set on her desk, was slowly being filled to the top with new ink.

"Like that," She concluded. "Now give it a go,"

"Err.." James swished his wand, flicked it up, and swished it again. "_L-Lamentoa!_"

The ink bottle exploded; a watery black tsunami came down on the two Gryffindors and Lily screamed with horror.

Dripping in ink, she grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and James swallowed hard, awaiting his punishment.

"Let's try this a _different _way," She seethed, wiping the black liquid from her face and washing it off her hair with a flick of her wand.

"I'm, er, sorry?"

"Shut up and listen, Potter, 'cause I'm only going to do this once!" Lily growled, and slowly slipped one arm around his waist, while the other came down on his right hand. "This is going to be a little weird for me since I'm left handed, but whatever."

Lily guided his hand through the swish, the flick, and the criss-cross, slowly and gently. James had the sudden urge to snatch her up and snog her like crazy – only, of course, she would have smacked him.

But James' skin was on fire. Just by her mere touch – which she was barely doing.

"I-I think I get it now," He stuttered, turning back and locking his hazel eyes with her green ones. Lily stiffened, and gradually let her hands slip away from him, before stepping back three paces.

"Yes, well, go ahead then," She blinked two times and hesitated. "_Try it_."

James succeeded.

"Huzzah! I am victorious! I'm not gonna fail another one of Flitwick's crappy tests! HUZZAH!" He buried his head in Lily's chest and she patted him on the back awkwardly, before squirming out from under him.

"Thanks, Lily," James said, removing his head. (his hair was now messier than usual) "Thanks a lot."

"Well, er, you're welcome Po – _James_," She said sweetly with an added smile. "Here, help me pack up."

James grinned, and flicked his wand in all directions of the deserted classroom – cleaning everything in sight.

"You know," He smirked as the two of them were walking out into the corridor. "You really _are_ a good tutor, Lily,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and you know what?"

"What?" Lily sighed in exasperation; she really was exhausted. "What is it?"

"You'll always be my lucky charms!"

By now, James was grinning wildly. So that's why, on impulse, he pressed his hand against her cheek, and the other on her waist while kissing her madly.

Lily was taken aback, but still, out of curiosity, kissed him back once before pulling away and acting as if she was completely disgusted. Even though she _totally_ wasn't.

_He's a hell of a kisser!_ Lily sighed before smacking him.

"Sorry, but you knew it was coming!" James laughed heartily and gestured to her lips.

"Yes, _James_, I suppose I did."

"Well, see you around, flower," He smiled and patted her but a little, ducking before she could smack him again.

The next week when James had to take a test in Charms class, he got a perfect score.

----- 

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it even though it wasn't that great! I was a little disappointed that I only got 2 reviews for _"I Solemnly Swear_," But hey, I'll take what I can get. (:

Hit up that review button, por favor!

**SpicyMuchacha**


End file.
